The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to associating a device with a UE network subscription. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices or other user equipment (UE) devices. Base stations may communicate with UEs on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell. Some types of wireless devices may provide for automated communication. Some wireless devices may implement Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication or Machine Type Communication (MTC). M2M and/or MTC may refer to data communication technologies that allow devices to communicate with one another or a base station without human intervention. For example, M2M and/or MTC may refer to communications from devices that integrate sensors or meters to measure or capture information and relay that information to a central server or application program that can make use of the information or present the information to humans interacting with the program or application. In some cases, an MTC device or a UE may lack credentials for accessing a wireless network. For example, an MTC device may not have a smart card or Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC).